Slash! Ye be warned!
by Aman'mai
Summary: Perrin and Elyas' relationship escalates to something more... I know "Ick!" You say but its all harmless fun... right?


A/N: After deciding to take on the course that Ilona1 has taken, I've decided to help her repopulate the WoT !SLASH! section of our niche in Fanfiction.Net. Won't this be fun?  
  
Oh yes, a warning to all. This is !SLASH! and, for me, it's not taken seriously. I mean, I KNOW that insofar no one in Randland has gotten quite so far as being gay but still . . . well, this is what Fanfiction is all about, right?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Typoes, this grammar, and stuff ain't my fault. I tipe it teh way it leaves my fingers, artistic like. I try hard thuogh, I do reall.+ wossname WoT and that don't belnog to me - yada yada yada.  
  
Oh yeah . . . *in breathy, small voice* Wheel of Time belongs to the almighty RJ. I am not worthy to iron his shoelaces.  
  
*sob*  
  
NB: I admit it! These characters that I have used slowly turn VERY OOC. Apologies to all, but can you really see Elyas and Perrin getting on? Really? Truly? Yes??? Well then, someone's got a sick mind over there *whistles innocently*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wrinkled, old eyes peered into his intently.  
  
'I can teach you a lot of things, Young Bull,' came a whisper through his mind.  
  
Perrin sat up quickly, sweating, and rolled over in his tossed up sheets and tumbled unceremoniously out of bed.  
  
He grunted and made his way, fumbling, into the next tent-room and stumbled against the drawn bath.  
  
Slipping off his clothes, Perrin put one foot over into the bath.  
  
"My Lord," Elyas Machera entered.  
  
Perrin slipped, splashing water throughout the room.  
  
"Whoa," Elyas chuckled, "You'll want to watch yourself there, boy."  
  
Elyas shuffled over to the corner and sat on a convenient stool and watched Perrin intently.  
  
Perrin tried to shift under the water, but was soon deemed impossible since all but one inch of water was left in the bath with the rest soaking into the furs on the floor.  
  
He growled, but failed miserably to impress Machera who still lounged nonchalantly in the corner.  
  
Those eyes . . . they haunted him. Why did they haunt him so? Why did they follow him everywhere, weighing him, judging him? It drove him crazy that he felt that for some reason he was compelled to be such a leader to the people he'd grown up with. Why? He was no hero and yet . . . those haunting eyes . . .  
  
Perrin sighed and tried to relax but flinched as the cold bath touched his bare back.  
  
"Need some help?" asked the golden-eyed man in the corner.  
  
Without an answer, Elyas loped over to Perrin and picked up a scrub-brush and started to roughly massage away the grime and dirt that had accumulated over the past week.  
  
Perrin bent forward obligingly but still felt slightly uncomfortable as Elyas scrubbed lower.  
  
Perrin shivered as Elyas' callused knuckles grazed accidentally against his spine and further.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wolf-brothers must stick together, it shall be our secret," he had whispered to Perrin and as they both had stepped out of the tent as a muttering of 'Goldeneyes' followed them.  
  
Perrin was still sweating as he faced his followers from the Two Rivers. He could still feel those fingers caressing and then suddenly . . .  
  
He forced his mind elsewhere and tried to concentrate on addressing the two expectant captains in front of him.  
  
"I want a wide sweep of the following area including that valley beyond that pass," he said nodding towards the aforesaid pass in the distance. "And if you find anything . . . "  
  
"We know, milord," said one of the captains.  
  
"Good. Very good, get to it then."  
  
The two captains bowed and hastily retreated from their master's presence.  
  
Perrin sighed as he watched them go, and turned his thoughts towards his wife.  
  
It wasn't fair! They had only been just married and already their marriage was being tested. Maybe waiting until after Tarmon Gaidon and all this other business was over would have been better, but no . . . there might not be an after Tarmon Gaidon.  
  
It was better that he quickly find Faile and get rid of these renegade Aiel quickly, if only to clear up the battlefield for Rand. His head swarmed with colours, swirling and making him dizzy for a while.  
  
"Lord Perrin?" asked a worried Aram, catching Perrin's elbow.  
  
Perrin brushed him off quickly, if only the boy would leave him alone!  
  
"I'm fine," he said gruffly and then sighing as Aram melted back into his shadow.  
  
Perrin stood at the top of the hill, surveying his army. An army he had built up fron ordinary men, who were now prepared to fight to their deaths for him. He shook his head. It shouldn't have turned out like this.  
  
His wife . . . yes, she was tiring sometimes and recently had begun to wear at his patience, which had been surprising at first and then he remembered Elyas's words. Spoken for his ears alone in the dead of the night in the innermost dreams:  
  
"Women are only possessions, things to admire, sometimes to buy . . . after a while they become nuisances. There are some who are lucky enough to find the right kind of women which is neither possession or stupid . . . but that is not for men such as you and I, we have each other, no?"  
  
The lanky wolf had then smiled and jumped onto Young Bull.  
  
Perrin blinked hard into then distance. Elyas wouldn't . . .  
  
Well, he had once hoped for that, but all hope in this world was useless. It was always dashed against the unforgiving rocks of truth in the end. Elyas . . . he had more than a comradely relation ship in mind . . .  
  
Perrin whirled around suddenly and say Elyas once again at his elbow.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have . . ."  
  
"Shhh . . ." whispered Elyas, covering Perrin's lips with two gnarled fingers.  
  
He took Perrin's hand gently.  
  
"Don't say anything, boy," Elyas whispered.  
  
He led Perrin down the hill and for many miles towards the south they walked in silence, there they came to a waterfall falling majestically into a steaming pool.  
  
"I found it on my scouting mission yesterday and thought you might appreciate a hot bath," said Elyas smiling slightly.  
  
Perrin had already begun to strip down gratefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A very long time later Perrin had been educated in some things that he really, never had thought about before.  
  
He pulled his wet, dripping body from the pool where Elyas floated, relaxing in the noon sun.  
  
Elyas turned over and stood up in the pool. Perrin found himself suddenly wishing that Elyas was taller or the pool shallower.  
  
"Thank you," said Elyas happily, "I never hoped in my widest dreams . . ."  
  
The older man waded over to wear Perrin now sat, his legs dangling into the pool.  
  
"I love you," Elyas admitted, "And I know I'm old and gnarled, but I've watched you grow into this wonderful . . . person. A person I never thought I'd touch and become a part of. But you let me touch your life.\ when no one else let me near them. I love you."  
  
Perrin stared intently into Elyas' eyes, watching carefully for some sign that would show him something that he didn't know exactly what just yet.  
  
"Thank you," Perrin replied finally.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Elyas' cheeks glistened with wet tears as he saw nothing love in Perrin's gaze.  
  
"I think . . . I thought it was respect for you. But lately . . . my thoughts are plagued with you Elyas."  
  
"Aye, it was so with me. My heart seemed to brim overfull with the strongest pride I had never known. I'm stil proud of you, Young Bull. We all are . . ." Elyas gestured to the woods.  
  
Perrin turned quickly and saw the piercing eyes of his kin peer out of the forest. "My brothers," he began and lapsed into wolf speech.  
  
Elyas, Perrin and the wolves stood there in silent communication for a while, but something stopped them only moments later and the wolves broke off the contact and fled into the woods.  
  
"My lord?" asked Aram.  
  
"Aram! What are you doing here? Why must you follow me everywhere?" asked Perrin furiously.  
  
"My Lord, you've been here for hours! The men were getting worried . . ." Aram stopped as he made the link between 'hot spring', 'hours' and the apparent nakedness of the two men.  
  
Aram blinked stupidly.  
  
"Faile?"  
  
"Faile is gone, and won't be back for a while if at all," said Perrin, "Just don't you mention this to her little spy ring."  
  
Aram nodded dumbly.  
  
Elyas watched the two of them.  
  
"Aram, come here a moment," Elyas said, surprising both Aram and Perrin so much that neither said a word and Aram hurriedly did as he was bid.  
  
"What do you say to a little bondage?" asked Elyas.  
  
Perrin's eyes widened. This was another thing he wasn't quite educated in.  
  
Aram smiled slightly.  
  
"But I don't . . ." began Perrin.  
  
"Nonsense, you can watch first and join in later," brushed off Elyas. Aram had gone to a tree and was measuring the lengths of ropes he always kept handy against the trunk, measuring lengths.  
  
Perrin went into a state of shock and fainted.  
  
Which was certainly not the best thing to do in the presence of two very horny men.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Needless to say, Perrin woke up later, with a strange headache; bruises, lumps, cuts and an interesting rope burn in a very unusual place. Not that he minded really, of course.  
  
The three of them started into an interesting dance, pretending that nothing happened between them by day, and then at night stealing away into a secluded cave or glade which Elyas had found and proceeding into some very thunderous love-making.  
  
Perrin enjoyed this until Elyas suggested that they invite more of the men to join them.  
  
"What?" he'd roared.  
  
Of course, Elyas won him over with the reasoning that most of the men couldn't care who it was that they did it with if only it would bring pleasure. They had been on the march for months on end.  
  
Things happened in camps, all those men with no women for months on end. How do you think they got into such enthusiasm in the mornings to continue on to no real destination, fighting on someone's say so?  
  
"So there's a lot of mischief that goes on in the army. I wouldn't be surprised if there were some men out tonight, wait here. I thought I saw an officer and his lieutenant go off into some bushes back there about a mile to the east."  
  
"NO!" shouted Perrin.  
  
Elyas rolled his eyes.  
  
"See you in a few minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elyas hadn't returned for an hour.  
  
Maybe something had gone wrong.  
  
Perrin stood up.  
  
"Follow me, Aram," which Aram obliged to willingly.  
  
A little while later they came across the bloodied corpse of Elyas Machera.  
  
Perrin looked on in horror.  
  
One of his officers came out of the bushes with the lieutenant slightly behind him. The master/slave relationship was evident.  
  
"Sorry, sir," said the officer, "Windle here got a bit carried away when this man here offered him some services."  
  
The officer coughed delicately.  
  
Perrin stared at Elyas' body in disbelief.  
  
Aram stepped forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, mas- sir."  
  
The officer looked at the body and the two men.  
  
"Do you need comfort?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Perrin nodded slowly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Needless to say the army shagged happily ever after.  
  
:D  
  
T'is good to be evil.  
  
PS. Yes, a bit of this was influenced by Miss Cam's planned Giant Slash Orgy. But only a couple of references! *hides from Miss Cam's minions* I wasn't ripping her off, I swear!  
  
Eep.  
  
Oh yeah. Shaitan wishes to say something:  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Yes, that. So cyas  
  
REVIEW! YOU MUST! GO! CLICK 'GO!'! NOW! OR YOU SHALLO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH IN MY PIT OF DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!  
  
Is that an echo?  
  
YES, BUT AN EVIL ECHO!  
  
Uh huh.  
  
DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!  
  
You keep using that word . . . I do not think it means what you think it means.  
  
*GLARE GLARE* 


End file.
